Résignée
by A flash delirium
Summary: OS. Il leur aura fallu se rendre compte que la guerre faisait des victimes pour se trouver, trop tard malheureusement. Après le départ précipité de Fred, Hermione a fini par s'habituer à la vie qui est désormais la sienne.


**Après avoir lu de nombreuses histoires sur Harry Potter, j'ai enfin décidé de me lancer. J'adore le pairing Fred/Hermione, et je trouve vraiment dommage qu'il n'y ait pas plus de fictions sur eux... C'est court, plutôt triste, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira. Tous les personnages sont les fruits de l'imagination de J. K. Rowling, seule l'histoire m'appartient.**

_/ / /_

Allongée dans le noir, le regard perdu dans le vide, son esprit vagabonde loin, aux limites de l'inconscience. Ses paupières ne se soulèvent presque plus, et avec un peu de chance, bientôt, elle s'endormira.

C'était sans compter sur une flopée de souvenirs qui, doucement, l'envahit. Un nombre, un geste, une musique. Un rire. Un lieu, une étreinte, une odeur. Elle ferme les yeux, s'enfonce davantage sous les couvertures, elle y est de nouveau. Un sourire flotte sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle revit cette scène qui restera à jamais gravée dans sa mémoire, c'était tellement juste, là elle s'était vraiment sentie à sa place. Tout va bien.

_Un au revoir, un adieu. Les personnes présentes autour d'elle savaient pertinemment que c'était peut-être la dernière fois. Tout allait changer, et ils le savaient. Mrs Weasley venait de la relâcher quand elle croisa son regard ; et tandis qu'il avançait précipitamment vers elle, elle sut. Il lui fit rapidement face, et se contenta de la regarder, sans parler. Les mots étaient superflus, n'auraient pas été assez forts pour qu'ils expriment tout ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais osé dire jusqu'ici. Les yeux rivés dans ceux du garçon qui se tenait toujours devant elle, sans avoir esquissé le moindre mouvement, elle comprit. Alors lentement, la distance entre eux se réduisit. Il pencha la tête tandis qu'elle se mettait sur la pointe des pieds. Un dernier regard pour se rassurer, s'assurer que l'autre le voulait vraiment. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, doucement. Plus rien ne comptait, si ce n'était eux, ce besoin de sentir la présence de l'autre, leur moment ; enfin. N'y tenant plus, il plaqua totalement sa bouche contre la sienne, ça semblait tellement naturel. Elle s'agrippa à lui, passa sa main dans ses cheveux, et il l'attira davantage contre lui. Pas de place pour la timidité, ils n'avaient pas – plus – le temps pour ça. L'échange dura quelques minutes – ou peut-être quelques secondes, quelques heures, ils n'auraient su le dire –, jusqu'à ce que leurs poumons se rappellent à eux, et ils s'éloignèrent, à regret.  
Elle entendit son prénom, se retourna. La réalité s'imposa à elle. Ils y étaient, c'était le moment qui déterminerait qui du bien ou du mal l'emporterait. Elle lui fit de nouveau face, lui murmura qu'ils se retrouveraient, après, quand tout serait terminé ; il n'ajouta rien, se contentant d'acquiescer. Elle posa chastement ses lèvres sur les siennes, une simple pression – d'adieu, mais elle n'aurait pu le deviner – puis s'éloigna. _

Et puis plus rien, le songe s'évanouit aussi vite qu'il s'est installé. Elle se demande même si elle n'a pas rêvé puis se rappelle qu'elle, elle ne rêve plus, désormais.

Elle est seule.

Seule dans son lit froid, étendue dans le noir, sans personne qui pourrait la rassurer, lui dire que tout ira bien – même si elle sait que non, tout n'ira pas bien. Sans cette personne, en fait. Alors elle se recroqueville, dans cette position qu'elle avait lorsque sa mère et elle ne formaient qu'une seule et même personne, espérant trouver une quelconque chaleur, du réconfort. Elle est incapable de bouger, tous ses membres sont figés. Lentement, vicieusement, un désagréable frisson prend possession d'elle et remonte le long de son corps. Un vide énorme semble s'être installé au creux de son ventre, vide qui se remplit d'un coup, si bien qu'elle a la sensation d'avoir reçu un coup, violent. L'air parvient difficilement jusqu'à ses poumons, sa respiration s'accélère – ou se ralentit, elle ne sait plus trop. Ses yeux se perdent à nouveau dans l'étendue noire qui l'entoure et brusquement, l'obscurité environnante l'écrase, et elle a le sentiment de se noyer. Elle se redresse avec précipitation, tâtonne maladroitement à la recherche de l'interrupteur.

Clic.  
La lumière agresse ses iris trop habituées à la noirceur qui régnait dans la pièce mais elle s'en fiche ; tout plutôt que devoir se laisser emporter par ce sentiment de solitude. Les rayons émanant de l'ampoule la rassurent et un bref coup d'œil à son réveil – 4:23 – lui indique qu'elle devrait dormir depuis un moment déjà, mais elle sait qu'elle n'en sera pas capable, elle sait que si elle ferme les yeux, des images danseront devant ses yeux, la nargueront cruellement, et qu'elle ne pourra rien y faire.

Alors elle se lève – pas de soupir, de grognement, elle ne roule pas des yeux, elle se contente juste de se mettre debout. Elle sait bien que dans quelques heures à peine, elle devra encore faire comme si tout allait bien.

Comme si chaque objet, aussi banal puisse-t-il être, ne lui imposait pas son souvenir en lui donnant envie de disparaître de la surface de la Terre, pour toujours. Comme si un tas d'idées qui lui vaudraient un sacré remontage de bretelles de la part de sa mère si elle venait à en avoir un aperçu ne lui traversaient pas – trop – souvent l'esprit. Comme si ce putain de sentiment qui ne lui laissait jamais de répit, qui la bouffait littéralement de l'intérieur, qui lui collait tellement à la peau qu'il en était comme tatoué à même celle-ci, n'existait pas.

Faire semblant, en somme.

Mais peu lui importait, parce que depuis près d'une année, depuis la mort de Fred, Hermione Granger avait fini par accepter que sa vie ne serait plus jamais la même.

**Résignée.**

_/ / /_

**Des avis ? x**


End file.
